Branded
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Why would someone marry Voltaire Hiwatari? Because they have no other choice.


_Make you cry…_

_These tears of pearls,_

_All these mixed emotion we keep locked away like stolen pearl,_

_Stolen pearls devotions we keep locked way from all the world,

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Instead of doing a fic about how Kai's parents got together I thought I'd do one about his grandparents. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

_Lamanth:_ As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

**Branded**

My name is Santana Lei I'm three months from my nineteenth birthday, the date is the 24th of November and today is my wedding day. In less the one hour I will be married to Voltair Hiwatari. This is not a union of love but of convenience. Both my parents died in a tragic ascendant when I was just eleven, and since then my aunt Felena has been my sole guardian. I closed my crimson eyes as I remembered how I had ended up in this desperate situation.

Flash back 

How I despised being the last one to learn this horrid secret! In my time at school my beloved Wellsprings, my childhood home had fallen into total ruin, and everyone I'd loved and trusted had betrayed me. "You have a lot of explaining to do, dear aunt. Mother would be appalled at the state of affairs you've called me home to."

She smirked. "I don't owe you a damn thing, Santana. Least of all an explanation. And as a matter of fact I've done my sister one better. I've arranged the perfect match for you."

It was all I could do not to walk across the room and slap her. "If you think for one minuet I'll agree to your arrangements -"

"I think you'll do exactly as I say. And marry Voltair Hiwatari you have no choice if you ever want to be the mistress of Wellspring, either." Aunt Felena smoothed the front of her silk gown, making the fabric sing as she caressed herself.

"So why have you taken it upon yourself to arrange my marriage?" I demanded. "I could have any man I wanted."

Her smile was thin and wicked. "You'll marry him because it's in your best interests, Santana. It's the only chance you have to regain your estate."

"Spell it out." I said crossing my arms to keep from strangling her. She had that cat-that-ate-the-canary look about her, and was obviously enjoying this little game she was playing with me.

"Figure it out Santana. It's what we sent you to school for."

"Spell it out." I repeated, too frightened to say more, or two second-guess this villainous woman who dared to look me in the eye as though she'd done the right thing on my behalf.

Aunt Felena chuckled, shaking her head as though reasoning with a small child. "We all have our little habits … our pastimes."

"What sort of deal did you make with Toric Hiwatari?" I questioned.

She licked her lips, and the faintest hint of remorse tinted her cheeks. "He's covered my debts at the race track and in return you will marry his son. You're all I have left," she stated with childlike audacity. "You were my ace in the hole, Santana, and I've played you to Toric because he wants his son to marry and produce an heir. So you had better play yourself well my girl, it's your only hope."

End flash back 

I sighed and opened my eyes, studying my refection in the full-length looking glass. I was clad in a gown of shimmering crimson accented in black. No white dress for a Hiwatari bride. Its high waistline emphasised my breasts, left bare my shoulders above a bodice of black lace. One side of the gown was slit high up my thigh, to reveal black garters and stockings that would show with every step I took towards the altar. I felt brazen and on display. With my dark blond hair falling in a lose cascade down my back I looked like the madam of a very prosperous whorehouse.

A knock at my door brought my attention back to the present and my gut twisted as Toric Hiwatari entered my room. "Stunning. Absolutely stunning. If my son does not appreciate the fine bride that I have found for him the you will find yourself in my bed instead Santana." My mouth went dry. "Scarlet and black bring out the vixen in you. And I do so love a willing, wanton vixen."

He stepped closer to me as he pulled a sparkling piece of jewellery from his pocket. "No betrothal's official without a memento to mark the occasion, and as you have no ring I thought this instead." He intoned, holding a choker between his gloved hands. "And I'm a man of my word. I deliver what I promise and did I not say you would have this?"

Five strands of lustrous black pearls flank a brooch that formed an H in blood-red rubies - a truly magnificent necklace, except I felt I was being scorched by the Devil's branding iron when he clasped his pearl noose around my neck. The heat of his breath and my own fear made my head swim. Toric stood so close, letting his hands linger on my shoulders, that there was no where to look but into his beastly black eyes, orbs that widened triumphantly as his nostrils flared with anticipation.

I began to tremble, from trepidation. I felt like the proverbial lamb being led to the slaughter … a lamb at the mercy of a shepherd who waited wolf like for my demise. The pearl and ruby choker rested heavily around my neck, more like a dog collar than a token of anything resembling love.

He brought one of his gloved hands up to my face and softly bushed my cheek. "You're mine now Santana and I wont be letting you go. You've been marked a Hiwatari. Branded." My mouth went dry and my pulse raced into a full gallop, until I felt the veins of my neck throbbing against the wide choker with it's blood-red brooch. He let his hand fall from my face and walked from my room without another word.

My name is Santana Lei the date is the 24th of November and today is my wedding day. In less the one hour I will be married to Voltair Hiwatari, I may as well be dead.

* * *

I dreamt this a couple of nights ago and nun of it wasn't really that clear except for the part with that necklace and I just knew I had to write about it. Weird huh.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
